The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to techniques to increase the refresh rate in electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices include an electronic display that displays visual representations based on received image data. More specifically, the image data may indicate desired luminance (e.g., brightness) of a display pixel for displaying an image frame. For example, in an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, the image data (e.g., pixel voltage data) may be input to and amplified by one or more amplifiers of a source driver circuit. The amplified pixel voltage may then be supplied the gate of a switching device (e.g., a thin film transistor) in a display pixel. Based on magnitude of the supplied voltage, the switching device may control magnitude of supply current flowing into a light-emitting component (e.g., OLED) of the display pixel.
Prior to receiving the image data, the source driver circuit may wait a certain amount of time to ensure that the proper voltage is received. That is, various circuit components (e.g., gamma circuit) may provide analog voltage signals to the source driver circuit. The amount of time that the source driver circuit may wait before receiving the image data may relate to a settling time of the analog voltage signal output by the gamma circuit. The delay due to the settling times of the various circuit components may inhibit the ability of the source driver circuit to quickly output image data to data lines used to provide respective image data to the display pixels. As a result, the refresh rate of a display device may be limited due to the settling times of various analog voltage signals received by the source driver circuit or other circuit components of the display device.